Question: Rewrite ${(6^{5})(6^{8})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ (6^{5})(6^{8}) = 6^{5+8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{5})(6^{8})} = 6^{13}} $